Heart rate and energy expenditure are usually linearly correlated during high intensity workouts in traditional aerobic activities. Traditional aerobic activities, such as running, swimming, or cycling, are usually performed with a relatively constant body pose. That is, a user's torso and limbs are in a relatively constant position throughout the activity. The relationship between heart rate and energy expenditure can be more complicated when a user's poses during exercise are more variable.